


Pulling Teeth

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [25]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Howard Stark is master of his domain. Or not.





	Pulling Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt 'cavity'.

“Howard, I don’t see how this is going to work,” Peggy said, seated opposite him in her makeshift office, which used to be his library. She’d overtaken it since Howard decided the two of them would plan SHIELD’s expansion.

“It will work.” He shuffled two of the blueprints covering the surface of the table. “I’m Howard Stark. I make things happen.”

Peggy shook her head. “You say that like it’s a good thing.”

He shot her a sneer as six-year-old Beth Sousa moped into the room and climbed on her mother’s lap.

“Mummy, my toof hurts.”

Beth was at that age, Peggy thought. Michael was six when his first baby tooth fell out, yet this was different. The area around her tooth was red and inflamed. And Daniel, ever the worrywart, wanted it checked out.

“I know,” Peggy told her, hugging her and putting a soft hand on her cheek. “Your daddy made an appointment with the dentist for this afternoon.”

“I can pull it,” Howard said.

“Over my dead body,” Peggy replied sharply.

“What? Dentists are a racket. All you need are some pliers and--”

“Howard.” Peggy’s tone and expression brooked no argument.

“Mummy, what does ‘ofer my dead body’ mean?”

“It means your Uncle Howie will not be pulling your tooth.”

“Howard,” he said. “Uncle Howard.”

“You just threatened my child with bodily harm. If she wants to call you Uncle Howie, she will.”

“Sheesh,” Howard mumbled. “Maybe you could just yell at the tooth and scare it out of her.”

Beth looked up at Peggy. “Is Daddy taking me to the den'ist?”

“No, Poppet. Mummy and Daddy have a meeting.” She helped Beth down from her lap. “Mr. Jarvis will take you. And if you’re a good girl, he will take you for ice cream afterward.”

“Wait,” Howard said. “Jarvis is supposed to take me to the studio this afternoon.”

Peggy leveled a saccharine smile at him. “You’re Howard Stark. You’ll make it happen. But without Mr. Jarvis.” She then led Beth toward the kitchen, saying, “Let’s go raid Uncle Howie’s icebox. I have it on good authority that there are some homemade popsicles in there.”

“It’s my icebox, my house, my butler!” he yelled after them. “And it's Howard!”

Once he figured out no one was listening, Howard Stark, man of the house, covered his face with his hands, wondering when he lost control of his own home.


End file.
